This Phase II proposal involves the creation of training materials that will enable caregivers for individuals with HIV- associated dementia (HAD) and related cognitive deficits to more effectively cope with the behavioral and cognitive problems associated with dementia in this population. A series of six videos will be developed, each one addressing a specific behavioral problem associated with HAD: 1) managing aggressive behavior, 2) drug seeking/addictive behaviors, 3) depression, 4) repetitive questioning, 5) medication compliance, and 6) general overview about HAD. The videos, along with supporting materials (video checklist and training instructions), will be tested as Alpha and Beta versions to allow for revisions/ improvements to be made before the product is finalized. Results from the test of the Phase I prototype video were highly significant in terms of material learned and in satisfaction scores by study participants. The target audiences for this product are professional caregivers (nurses, nurses aides, social workers, direct caregivers) in group and community settings, and family caregivers in the community. The dearth of existing training materials for these caregivers, combined with projected increases in this population, make this a critically important and timely project. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION There is a dearth of resources available for caregivers of people with HAD or HIV-associated deficits which address the behavioral manifestations of this condition. The training videos and accompanying materials described in this project are desperately needed by both professional caregivers in shared residential settings and family members caring for someone at home.